horrible_tv_show_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Panicky Percy (Thomas and Friends)
"Panicky Percy" '''is the 13th episode of the twenty third season of Thomas and Friends. It aired on August 17th, 2019 in the United States on Nick Jr. in the USA, it will be aired in the UK sometime in 2019. Plot Percy's paranoia leads him to cause confusion and delay by panicking over nothing but his beliefs of Thomas being in danger. Why It Sucks # Percy is very out of character in this episode. We know he sometimes has a worried side, but not to the point where he would panic over Thomas not being at Knapford and make rumors to the other engines to believe he's in danger. That just writes Percy to the level of being a paranoid wreck. # Percy should know not to waste the other engines' time to back away from their jobs and go off to find Thomas, even though Thomas is clearly not in any sort of trouble. # The title should have been "Paranoid Percy" because this is dedicated to Percy being so out of character, where his worrisome trait is used to being overly panicky to the point where it's extremely annoying and infuriating. # The moments where Percy re-fantasizes and gets paranoid over nothing are extremely annoying. # Whilst it's great to see Henry once again, he only gets a laughing role in the end of the episode, nothing else. # Whilst this was Camille Ucan and Rose Thompson's first try at an episode set on Sodor, it is written really badly. We're all sure their nice people, but this is where their writing needs improvements and adjustments. # Percy already knows by now that there are things '''he is not this meant to be afraid of. # Stupid plot... really stupid plot. No other words. # Although Percy did learn his lesson in the end, this still doesn't excuse him for wasting Duck, Rebecca, Henry, Gordon, Harold, and Nia's times to go off looking for Thomas. # These antics Percy has caused would have had the Fat Controller to scold him severely and tell him off for such a stupid thing he did in this episode. # Whilst they are all happy Thomas is alright, Emily, Henry, Rebecca, Duck, Gordon, and Nia should also be cross with Percy for going off from his own duties to waste all of their time to go off looking for Thomas. # Although the crash is very well executed, How would Percy's driver and fireman survive a deadly crash? They would have either been badly hurt or worse, they would have died severely to that crash if they stay in Percy's cab without noticing. '''This shows why they need to use the engine's crews more where we don't see them as the engine's hands all the time anymore. # Why couldn't Percy ask Sir Topham Hatt in the first place before he would throw this paranoia fit and also before he would start going off from his own duties to waste the other engines to find Thomas, even though Thomas himself had been told to do another job as Thomas himself wasn't in danger in the first place? Redeeming Qualities # '''Moral: Panicking often times makes situations worse. # This is Camille Ucan and Rose Thompson's first episode to take place on Sodor. # The crash scene is very memorable there. # Gordon calls out on Percy for abandoning his passengers over nothing, showing that he himself was the only one who knew Percy was the one at fault. # Percy at least learns his lesson in the end and apologizes in the end. Reception As of August 17th, 2019. This episode received having to go from mixed to overwhelmingly negative reception and major backlash from fans for Percy's badly written portrayal, and the plot that portrays Percy far at his worst. Category:Bad episodes of Good shows Category:Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Animated Episodes